<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Matters by immortalpercy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193955">Family Matters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalpercy/pseuds/immortalpercy'>immortalpercy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Other, im really bad at tagging but at least sirius got food, rip rodolphus really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalpercy/pseuds/immortalpercy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>At the end of the day though, it seemed that everything Bellatrix had ever done was for Narcissa, and for Narcissa only.</i><br/>When Andromeda visits her cousin in Azkaban, she's confornted with her sister for the first time in eighteen years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellatrix Black Lestrange &amp; Andromeda Black Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange &amp; Narcissa Black Malfoy &amp; Andromeda Black Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black &amp; Andromeda Black Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family Matters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaRei713/gifts">BellaRei713</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadddoves/gifts">deadddoves</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956321">Crimson Regret</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadddoves/pseuds/deadddoves">deadddoves</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired and based on the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/264505">Toujours Pur</a> series by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSmoke">SapphireSmoke</a>.</p><p>When I read <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028710/chapters/9058381">bloodlines</a> for the first time, I always felt like Andromeda have being pushed aside. I felt like there is so much more to tell about her character.<br/>I wanted to give her character a bit of justice, because, while we followed Bellatrix and Narcissa's story from start to finish, Andromeda was left behind.<br/>While she shows up more than one time in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956321/chapters/57616873">Crimson Regret</a>, I wanted to write her POV to the events that in the first book of the trilogy between chapter 12&amp;13 of bloodlines. </p><p>This one shot is taking place in 1987. </p><p>And I have also wanted to give a lot of credit to Mary &amp; Aly who took it upon themselves to beta this for me and give me notes, and this is the reason why this one shot is gifted for them both.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andromeda Tonks wasn't a fan of small spaces. She had hated them ever since she was a little girl. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Bellatrix used to lock her up in her closet for hours, and then, when Andromeda was on the verge of tears, Bellatrix would release her and act like it wasn't even a big deal. It was just a game, Bellatrix's game, that she had always lost and Bellatrix had always won.</p><p>Now, standing outside the walls of Azkaban, Andromeda was sure that in the game of life, she had won. She had a husband, a daughter, and a family of her own;, away from her mother's wishes of her marrying a pure-blooded husband, and her sick ideas about pure-bloods in general. She had always wanted her to be like her sisters; Andromeda sometimes wondered if her mother knew the truth about Bellatrix and Narcissa’s relationship, and if she had, if she would still want that fate for her. Regardless, her mother was dead, so what Druella did or did not want didn’t really matter.</p><p>Andromeda was sure that it <em> never </em> actually mattered though. </p><p>She went inside; the cold feeling of the dementors had still not gotten to her yet. The first thing Andromeda noticed was the way that the guard had looked at her — like he wasn’t even sure if she was real. He looked dizzy.</p><p>Andromeda cleared her throat, making her appearance known as she stepped in front of the guard. His eyes went to her face, and he took out his wand from his robe’s ppoacket, aiming it at her.</p><p><em> Wonderful </em> , she thought, <em> another idiot who can’t tell the difference between me and Bellatrix at first glance. </em></p><p>“I’m not her, you moron,” she spat. “If I were, do you really think I would come back here of my own free will? Are you that thick in the head?”</p><p>The guard looked taken aback by her words, as he clearly did not expect that kind of reaction. But honestly, Andromeda was tired of people mistaking her for Bellatrix no matter where she went. It’s like no one could tell the difference anymore, but she also remembered that even Narcissa couldn’t at times when she was younger, before Bellatrix had… In all honesty, Andromeda preferred not to think of it; mostly because she was afraid she might vomit if she dedicated another moment to it. </p><p> “Now, if I were you, I would stop aiming your wand at my face before I accidentally crush it with my shoe.”</p><p>The guard looked a bit ashamed of himself, and Andromeda tried very hard not to roll her eyes as he put his wand back into his pocket. “The first thing you should ask when someone comes to visit is for their name.”</p><p>“I was sure you were—” he started, but stopped himself and tilted his head towards the entrance of this place, not able to look her in the eyes after his mistake.</p><p>“Most people do,” Andromeda cut him mid sentence, not really interested in what he had to say to defend his behaviour. She shrugged. “Still not a reason to aim your wand at someone’s face, but what do I know?” </p><p>“I’m sorry.” The guard looked down to his shoes instead, and Andromeda had to stop herself from making a comment like, <em> you should be </em>. “Can I ask for your name, Ma’am? And who you are visiting?” He still did not look at her. </p><p>“You may.” Andromeda said, and then added, “Andromeda Tonks. I’m here to visit my cousin, Sirius Black. You must’ve heard of him, I assume?” </p><p>“I have.” He looked up at her now. “I need your wand before you go inside and visit him.”</p><p>“I see,” she said slowly. “Well, as it so happens, I didn’t bring my wand with me.” </p><p>The guard looked confused by that statement; what kind of witch would not have her wand on her at all times? Andromeda had been afraid though that if she had her wand on her, instead of visiting Sirius, she would try to murder Bellatrix, and if she got caught attempting to do so, then she would end up sharing a cell next to her. </p><p>“I brought him some food though; I assume that’s not a problem?” </p><p>The guard looked torn between telling her to put the bag of the food where she was supposed to put her wand, but after another glance at her he nodded his head, afraid she might really break his wand if he said no to her. </p><p>“There are a few rules you must follow throughout your visit,” he began. “First you should leave your wand here, but since you did not bring it with you, that does not apply to you. You will be escorted by a dementor at all times as you visit your cousin; that is not up for negotiation - ”</p><p>“I wasn’t planning to argue,” Andromeda said with obvious impatience. “But the longer I stand here, the colder the food gets, so I would appreciate it if you’d let me pass so that my cousin will be able to eat his food while it’s hot.”</p><p>"Right. Sorry." The guard moved away, letting her pass as she made her way down the hallway. The dementor that followed her wasn’t that close to her, and Andromeda was glad for it. She did not want to feel its presence more than she had to. </p><p>So many people titled their heads towards her when she made her way to Sirius’ cell, mostly interested in the smell of the food she carried with her. It wasn’t much, just a hamburger and french fries she had gotten at McDonalds before she came here, assuming that Sirius had not eaten something like that in years, as he had lost the privilege of buying food for himself for what seemed like an eternity now. </p><p>Finally, Andromeda got to the very top of the tower, stopping dead in place when she saw a man pressed against the bars of his own cell. “I suppose that food isn’t for your dear sister.” </p><p>Andromeda smiled, looking up at him. Sirius was much thinner than she remembered, and part of her wondered how much food he was actually getting in there. She assumed not much. </p><p>“No, it is certainly not for her,” Andromeda said, laying her eyes on him for the first time in years. Unlike the others who would be forced to spend the rest of their lives in that horrible place, Sirius looked… well, he looked normal, really. He, unlike many others, did not have the madding look in his eyes. Most of this place was filled with screaming and crying; it had always surprised Andromeda how well Sirius had managed to pull himself together. </p><p>“This is for you,” she said, starting to get the food out of the bag. Sirius looked surprised by it, but took the hamburger from her hands first, almost eating it with the wrapper still intact. Andromeda couldn’t blame him though as she stared at his dirty hands, watching him remove the hamburger wrapper and eat the food as though his life depended on it.</p><p>“How have you been?” Andromeda asked while handing him the french fries. Sirius looked surprised by the amount of food that he was getting, but said nothing while he ate the rest of it in silence.</p><p>“How did you manage to bring it in here?” Sirius asked with his mouth full as he looked up at her, surprised. Andromeda’s shrugged. </p><p>“It wasn’t that big of a deal. The guard already looked like he was afraid of me.”</p><p>Sirius said nothing, as both of them knew what she meant. Even when they were kids, people used to often mistake her for Bellatrix. </p><p>“Nothing’s happened lately,” he told her, looking as though he was trying to remember something important. “I mean, besides the fact that Narcissa stopped visiting that cunt of a sister of yours, but I didn’t think you’d care much about that.” He mentioned that it wasn’t even that big of a deal. “Or about Narcissa at all, really.”</p><p>But the truth of it was that Andromeda <em> did </em> care about Narcissa; quite a lot, actually. It took her years to get over her anger so that she would be able to see stuff objectively, but when she had tried to reach out to Narcissa, it was already too late. Her house was still open for her though, should her sister choose to come. </p><p>Andromeda blinked. “She… stopped?” </p><p>Sirius looked a bit confused by her reaction. “A few months ago, I think; I can’t really track time in here.” He looked a bit sorry about that, but then continued, “She came here with that husband of hers one day. Bellatrix didn’t take it very well, and I haven't seen her since. I’m thankful for it, though. They had… a <em> weird </em>relationship.”</p><p><em> I know </em> , Andromeda wanted to tell him.  <em> I let it happen and did nothing. I ran away, and when I was able to look back on it objectively… it was far too late. </em></p><p>Instead, she said nothing. </p><p>Maybe it was a good thing she did not comment on it though, as someone’s screamed in rage after Sirius’ speech. </p><p>“Don’t say her name; don’t you say her name, you dirty mudblood-lovers! You tell her she needs to come here—” Bellatrix’s voice was coming from down the hallway, and Andromeda’s face suddenly looked a bit paler than it had a few seconds ago.</p><p>The last thing she had wanted was to see <em> her, </em> really, but Bellatrix wouldn’t shut up and kept screaming for her to come over there.</p><p>“Shut your mouth, you mad bimbo, it isn’t her. It’s that cousin of yours— he mentioned Narcissa's name and now you're losing it. She isn't coming back.” There was another voice yelling now, and Andromeda closed her eyes.</p><p>"It's her!" Bellatrix screamed, a bit louder this time, as she tried to be louder than Rodolphus. "It is not Narcissa, that I know. It's that mudblood cocksucker— she finally wanted to see me. She opened that dirty little mouth of hers, you know, <em> that’s </em> why Narcissa left me to—" </p><p>But Bellatrix’s rant was cut off with even more screaming as Rodolphus yelled at Bellatrix to shut her bloody mouth already.</p><p>Andromeda opened her eyes, cursed under her breath, and didn’t even look at Sirius while she made her way down the hallway to Bellatrix’s cell. She wasn’t a little girl anymore, and while she had always feared what Bellatrix might do to her, she knew that her sister couldn't get to her this time.</p><p>Bellatrix fucking <em> lost it </em> when she saw her. </p><p>“You! You took her from me!” Bellatrix raged, slamming her hands against the iron bars, as she tried to break through to get to Andromeda.  </p><p>Andromeda set her eyes on her sister for the first time in years, suddenly feeling as though she couldn’t breathe. Bellatrix did <em> not </em> look well, and part of Andromeda remembered that she had asked Narcissa about Bellatrix’s…  <em> disease </em> that she had had at the time. Andromeda had hoped that she had taken care of that, that Narcissa — no matter how fucked up their relationship might’ve been — had somehow taken care of Bellatrix. Maybe now though, without proper care or medication, it was coming back to her.</p><p>Andromeda was glad they were unable to do magic in Azkaban and that Bellatrix did not have her wand on her. </p><p>She wanted to run, to go back home to her husband and her daughter, but instead Andromeda stayed, feeling as though she owed it to Narcissa to at least look Bellatrix in the eyes. </p><p>“It’s good to see you too, Bellatrix,”  was all Andromeda said. </p><p>Bellatrix just stared at her, her expression murderous, as though she was hoping she would be able to go through the bars and choke Andromeda to death in front of everyone else.</p><p>“You took her from me!” Bellatrix raged, and Andromeda found herself instinctively taking a step back. She wasn’t that close to Bellatrix’s cell by any means, but the thought of what Bellatrix might do to her if she was any closer had started to get to her.</p><p>“I haven’t seen Narcissa since the night before I left,.” Andromeda said quietly. </p><p>“Liar!” Bellatrix snapped at her. “You have always been such a filthy little liar, Andy.”</p><p>Andromeda stared at her, trying to ignore Bellatrix’s words as much as she could. She did lie, yes, but mostly because she was terrified for her own life—she had also lied to Ted for so many years about Bellatrix and Narcissa’s relationship. </p><p>In the end though, maybe she just valued her life more than she valued Narcissa’s safety.</p><p><em> No, that wasn’t true. </em>Andromeda valued Narcissa’s safety as much as she valued her own life; otherwise she would’ve never come back to her childhood house when that fire had started. </p><p>Something had just <em> felt wrong </em> that day, so Andromeda had taken Ted’s parents' car and drove for five hours to her childhood house, just to see a bunch of muggles cops and a few fire trucks gathering around, trying to stop the fire.</p><p>They had managed to stop it after a few hours. Andromeda remembered the fear that had overtaken her when they couldn’t find Narcissa though; when she had heard an officer talking with his crewmate, saying that it looked as though someone had killed her parents first before burning down the whole house.</p><p>Andromeda remembered the article that was posted in the Daily Prophet a day after the fire. She remembered reading that the only person that had managed to get out alive was Narcissa. She remembered reading Bellatrix’s words at the end of the page; something about how terrified Narcissa had been when she had come to her house after the fire had started, about how Narcissa had escaped before the fire could get to the second floor after she had tried to get to the first to save her parents, but when she had seen it was useless, Narcissa had decided to save herself instead. </p><p>Andromeda should’ve known that when it came to Narcissa, Bellatrix had always been one step ahead of her.</p><p>And out of the two of them, it was Bellatrix who was a fucking<em> liar </em>. </p><p>Rationally, Andromeda knew that Bellatrix had done what she did to save Narcissa from the abuse that had happened in their life. Andromeda did not like her methods, but she accepted them regardless. </p><p>At the end of the day though, it seemed that everything Bellatrix had ever done was for Narcissa, and for <em>Narcissa only</em>. </p><p>“I am sorry she left you here, Bellatrix,” Andromeda managed to say. “But maybe she just chose herself this time, and I don’t think there is anything wrong with that.” </p><p>Bellatrix looked furious at her words. “She wouldn’t leave me like that! You don’t know what you’re talking about—” Her hands finally left the bars as she looked at Andromeda’s face. Sometimes, it scared Andromeda how similar they appeared; looking at Bellatrix was like looking at a very sick, fragile, and mad version of herself. </p><p>“She wouldn’t just leave me in here like this!” Bellatrix looked like she was losing it again, and she started to walk in circles in her own cell. “I’m the other half of her soul! Not Lucius, not that loud mouth dyke, <em> me </em>!” </p><p>Andromeda had no idea who the ‘loud mouth dyke’ that Bellatrix was referring to was, but considering the fact that Bellatrix was a lesbian, she was pretty sure it was a hypocritical thing for her to say.</p><p>Andromeda had known about Bellatrix’s girlfriend at the time —Gwendolyn, was her name — because she had been the first person Bellatrix came out of the closet to.  She was thirteen at the time, just before their relationship went to hell; before she found Bellatrix in her room masturbating to a photo of their nine-year-old baby sister. Before Bellatrix had known about Ted, before she had tortured Andromeda into shutting her fucking mouth about what she had seen when she walked into Bellatrix’s room that day to check if Narcissa was okay…</p><p>“I don’t know how to break it to you, woman, but she left you. Which kind of sucks because I really loved it when you both fucked,” came a voice from the shadows; Andromeda wasn’t sure if it was Rodolphus’ or his brother though.</p><p>Wait… what the actual fuck did he just say?</p><p>“Shut your bloody mouth; no one asked for your opinion! I told you a thousand times already not to sexualize my sister!” </p><p>Fucking hell. Maybe she shouldn’t have come here. </p><p>Andromeda had assumed that Bellatrix and Narcissa continued having an incestuous relationship with one another over the years; she had just never imagined them doing it while Bellatrix was in <em> Azkaban. </em> </p><p>Andromeda felt sick.</p><p>“Don’t you dare tell me to shut my bloody mouth; I’m not the one that screams my sibling’s name every time I’m going to bed. She has left you; Narcissa<em> left you </em>. Did you really think she would be loyal to you now that she has her own family?”</p><p>In all honesty, the man had a point. </p><p>Andromeda could understand why, when Narcissa now has her own family to think of, she chose to leave Bellatrix behind. It was a decision she should’ve made years ago. </p><p>But better late than ever.</p><p>“She should’ve been loyal to me, I’m the only thing she has <em> left!” </em> Bellatrix looked… well, not good. “He wouldn’t have wanted to touch her after knowing the truth — ” Was she talking about Lucius? Andromeda assumed the answer was yes, but before she could ask, her sister kept talking. “Yet she <em> still </em> doesn’t want me? At this point she should lick my fucking cunt just because I am the only thing she has left. Everything I’ve done, I did for <em> her </em> <em> — </em> <em> ” </em> </p><p>“Some of us don’t want to hear about the things you forced Narcissa to do with you, so I would appreciate it if you shut your fucking mouth about her for three fucking seconds,” Andromeda snapped.</p><p>But it seemed as though the use of the word <em> force </em> had broken something in Bellatrix and she yelled in rage, “I didn’t force her to do <em> anything!” </em> </p><p><em> Right, so she just went into your bed and let you fuck her before your own wedding? </em> Andromeda thought. </p><p>“She wanted it, Andy!” Bellatrix got closer to the bars this time, holding the iron tightly with her hands as she pressed herself closer. “She had wanted it; she, always said that she would do anything I wanted, she <em> always </em> talked about pleasing me. I know what I did was wrong, I’m not <em> dumb </em>, but don’t put everything on me when she was the one who told me that she was in love with me when she was only twelve years old!.” </p><p>
  <em> What? </em>
</p><p>“But you—” Andromeda started to say, looking immensely confused by Bellatrix’s words; mostly because it seemed like for the first time in years, Bellatrix was speaking the truth. </p><p>And it <em> terrified </em>Andromeda. </p><p><em> “I </em> told her no!” Bellatrix screamed, getting upset for being blamed for the things she had tried very hard not to do. “I told her no, but she kept pushing it… And then when I finally gave in, I told her that if we do it, no one can know about the truth of our relationship.” </p><p>“Hate to break it to you, you fucking mad bitch, but now everyone in this place knows about your incestuous relationship with your sister.” It wasn’t Rodolphus this time though, but his brother. </p><p>“I have to ask though, do you have an incestuous relationship with <em> that </em> one as well?” Rodolphus asked, tilting his head in Andromeda’s direction. </p><p>“Maybe she can give us a show. After all, when it comes to fucking your own sister, that’s your<em> specialty </em>.”</p><p>Andromeda turned around to look at him, a disgusted look on her face. “Do you think I want her anywhere near me?” She asked, horrified by the suggestion. “Because I can assure you that that is the <em> last </em> thing I want. ”</p><p>“I don’t want to touch you either,” Bellatrix concurred. “In fact, I never wanted to, and I’m certainly not going to start wanting it now.”</p><p>
  <em> At least we can agree on that. </em>
</p><p>Part of Andromeda was actually glad that Bellatrix had never wanted to touch her, and had never thought about doing so. </p><p>“So you just get turned on by Narcissa?” Rodolphus asked. “Because that's boring.”</p><p>“Why, because you need something new to masturbate to? Fuck off, Rodolphus. If I were you I would watch your dick, because I’m getting really close to cutting it off,” Andromeda snapped at him, losing her patience.</p><p>She had never liked him; Andromeda never understood why her mother had insisted on Bellatrix marrying him. It was clear they did not like each other, that they hated the very air that the other <em> breathed. </em> Andromeda couldn’t blame Bellatrix for not getting along with him, to be honest; the man was a bloody freak.</p><p>Rodolphus thankfully fell silent after that though, no doubt terrified by the thought of Andromeda cutting off his dick. </p><p>“He knows, you know,” Bellatrix said after a few moments. “About Narcissa and I. He knows, and<em> you </em> know, and both of you… did nothing. So forgive me if I can’t take your words very seriously, when you seem to have never cared nor  valued Narcissa’s life.” </p><p>“I have <em> always </em>valued Narcissa’s life!” Andromeda spat angrily. Honestly, how dare she? She knew that as long as Bellatrix was in Narcissa’s life there was no way for Narcissa to recognize how toxic their relationship was.However, now that Narcissa had finally left Bellatrix for her own family, maybe she had finally started to realize that her sister was bad for her. </p><p>“Right,” Bellatrix answered disbelievingly, a bit bored by her reaction. “Remind me again where you were when Narcissa had anorexia and often talked about killing herself? Because I don’t recall you being there for her. Or when she was diagnosed with Borderline Personality Disorder; tell me, Andy, <em> tell me where you were!” </em> </p><p>Andromeda looked at her, like she couldn’t believe what Bellatrix had just said to her. If she had known, of course she would’ve stopped being angry at Narcissa. It had taken her so long to realize that what had happened to Narcissa wasn’t her fault though, that it was <em> Bellatrix’s </em>, and so she was too late in that regard as well.</p><p>“You poisoned her mind!” Andromeda suddenly screamed, her fear and anger over what Bellatrix had done to their little sister consuming her. “You sick, <em> disgusting </em> human being! Claiming to love her so much, fucking <em> bullshit </em>.” </p><p>“At least I was there when she needed me, <em> unlike you </em> ,” Bellatrix shot back, her hands gripping the iron of the bars like she wished she could tear them apart. “I was there for her, for better or for worse, when you just <em> left </em> . So between the two of us, Andy, I think <em> you </em> are the one that’s talking shit.” </p><p>“I was there for her when Mom beat her, I was there for her when she got bullied in school, I was there for her when she stopped eating, I was there for her when she got diagnosed with BPD. I was there for her, <em> always </em>. So you can keep yelling at me about how sick I am — I don’t give a fuck.” Bellatrix looked like she wished she could choke Andromeda to death, and yet she still wasn’t finished. </p><p>“While you were off playing your little fairytale bullshit with your mudblood of a husband, I took care of her. Everything I did, I did for <em> her </em> . I killed for her, and I’ll fucking kill you next if that meant Narcissa would be safe. Even if she doesn't want me now, she’ll come back to me. She always does, because she <em> needs </em> me to take care of her.” </p><p>“You’re sick.” Andromeda looked like she was going to vomit. She knew that Bellatrix spoke the truth about being willing to kill her; sometimes Andromeda wondered why her sister <em> hadn’t </em>killed her yet. Maybe she just didn’t want to traumatize Narcissa more than she had to though… </p><p>
  <em> Fucking bitch.  </em>
</p><p>“I know why you’re so angry,” Bellatrix’s voice was so calm now that it scared her. “You were jealous of the amount of attention Narcissa got from me; I bet that was why you went and sucked that mudblood’s dick— you wanted attention.”  </p><p>“I pity you, Bellatrix,” Andromeda said, disgusted by her sister's words. “I pity you for thinking your attention is something that I had ever craved. I pity you for thinking that Narcissa is actually going to come back to you. I’m glad she left you; she should’ve done it a long time ago.”</p><p>“Whether you like it or not, you're going to rot in here.” Andromeda took a few steps closer to Bellatrix’s cell. “And Narcissa is finally going to have a quiet life, without you, just as she deserves.”</p><p>Bellatrix screamed in rage. “You think you know Cissy better than I do? You’re fucked, Andy. I know her better than anyone else. I even know her better than that husband of hers. You think she won’t come back to me, but she will. The moment the Dark Lord returns and sets me free, Cissy will be crawling back to me, begging for my forgiveness.” </p><p>Andromeda stared at her, trying to make sense of her words. “Your precious Lord is gone, you mad bitch. He’s <em> gone, </em> and he's never coming back. If you loved Narcissa as much as you claim, you should have stayed with her. But I guess your <em> Lord </em>was far more important to you than Narcissa was, huh?”</p><p>“You foolish girl…” Bellatrix seethed. “How dare you speak about him in such a way? When he returns, and I get out of here, I promise you, Andy, I’m going to kill your precious husband first.”</p><p>Andromeda paled.</p><p>“And then, after I kill him, I’m going to go after your daughter next, as she shouldn’t have even been born in the first place. Her blood is shameful to the pureblooded community.” </p><p>“Don’t you <em> dare.” </em> Something sick, angry, and vengeful rose up inside of Andromeda, and she didn’t even think as she got close to Bellatrix’s cell and grabbed a fist-full of her hair. </p><p>“So go on, my dear little sister, play with your family for a few more years; enjoy them while they last. You took Narcissa away from me, and I shall take <em> everything </em> you care about from you in return—” </p><p>Bellatrix’s words caught  in her throat however while Andromeda slammed her head against the bars. </p><p>“Shut up!”</p><p>Andromeda did it again, and again, her hand never leaving Bellatrix’s hair while blood started to cover her sister’s face.  <em> She deserves it… She asked for it… </em></p><p>Finally, after her whole face was covered in blood, Bellatrix fell into the floor, closing her eyes. And then she <em> laughed. </em></p><p>It was the most inhuman, maddening laugh Andromeda had ever heard in her life, and all she could do was stare at her older sister, the one she used to look up to when she was younger, laughing on the floor whilst covered in blood.</p><p>“Remember my words, Andromeda, because you are going to <em> beg </em> me to kill you after what I’ve taken,” she cackled, smiling. “And when you finally give in, when you finally ask for release, I would be <em> more </em> than happy to kill you, as you so rightly deserve…”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>